Spirit Contract
by AFKei
Summary: Keiko and her Spirit Weapon, Lagnus are long-time partners for many generations. However, things go wrong when the partner he knows and admires is no longer the same. !SpiritxOc!
1. Chapter 1: The Alchemist and her Sword

AFKei here! Thanks for looking into "Spirit Contract"! This is a Mabinogi-themed fanfic often revolving the relations between Spirit and Milletian. Although there are some warnings I have to leave:

1. Yes, I'm involving my own character in this story. It's not that I'm full of myself, it's just that I can't find anyone else to take the role. The name mentioned, IS in fact my main's IGN from the Mari server. Feel free to stalk me :P

2. The pairing will involve Spirit and OC! If you have problems with that, GET OUT. NOW.

3. On top of that, this will involve Yaoi, even if it doesn't seem like it at first! Go away if you don't like that either!

Everything good? Okay! Enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Alchemist and her Sword

I remember the days where only Uladh was the only land threaded upon us Milletians. I remember when Tir Chonaill was everyone's favorite hangout spot. The good old days where people gather around at the sight of a campfire were something I would remember for ages. As Erinn expanded, these moments began to fade away. Who do I have to talk to? My spirit weapon, Lagnus. When I was just a fledgling sword fighter, someone had discovered the existence of other Spirit Weapons aside from Eiry. You know, the Short Sword who talked about the basics of settling into Erinn? When I was able to fend for myself, I no longer needed her. With Eiry gone, someone suggested I get a Spirit Weapon. I was a bit skeptical about having a Spirit Weapon again, but I was convinced to get my hands on one. Someone was kind enough to give me a special stone which held the dormant Spirit. It was a kind of grayish color, and remotely shaped like a sword's tip. It's as if it broke off a sword. The stone also had a warm glow, and I could sense the presence of a man within it. Getting the weapon, however, was another story. The weapon would have to be something your hands are accustomed to, something you would pick up and charge into a fight without a second thought. I managed to break in a Broadsword for the Spirit's host weapon. Well, not have Ferghus break it mind you!

I constructed an igloo somewhere in Sidhe Sneacha to take a break from gathering snow. Despite the frosty structure of the igloo, it's actually cozy inside. There's a little furnace inside that keeps myself warm, but won't cause the igloo to collapse on me. I had to dress a little warmer just in case, wearing my Snow Mountain Robe a good friend of mine gave to me. What better company could I have other than my Spirit Weapon, Lagnus? Of course, he isn't literally by my side, only I can see him.

"Hey Lagnus, would you believe it's been two years since I formed a contract with you?" I asked my sword.

"Two years? Isn't your perception of time different than ours?" Lagnus asked, sitting next to me.

"Oh, right. It's only two non-Erinninan years. If I were counting by Erinn time, we'd know each other for centuries!" I laughed at the silly thought.

"Hahaha, you might be right. Nonetheless, I'm happy to be your partner," Lagnus laughed with me.

"Hey...you laughed!" I pointed at Lagnus.

"I, uh..." Lagnus suddenly turned a bright red after I pointed that out.

* * *

The sword spirit alongside me is my partner, Lagnus. He may not appear to be sociable, but after being with him for so long, our friendship just blossomed to more than just partner and swordswoman. Though, he's easily embarrassed when he shows positive emotions. I know he tries to act like the serious tough guy, but he's got a soft side. That fateful night, I was told to show the stone to Tarlach because he has proficient knowledge of spirits. I also showed him the weapon to set the spirit within. All I need was a name. I only have one chance to name it, so I have to make it meaningful. I remember reading a story about a hero from another dimension in Dunbarton's library. I think he went by the name of "Lagnus the Brave". He was a light warrior according to the story. Just thinking about the book makes me tingle with excitement! An thus, Lagnus the Spirit Sword was born.

"Oh come on Lagnus! It doesn't hurt to laugh once in a while," I giggled.

"I don't know Keiko, there's something about me that rubs people the wrong way..." Lagnus sighed.

"Well, maybe you should start smiling more."

"Smiling?"

"You know! Like this!" I showed my Spirit a cute smile towards his face. "A happy face always lightens someone's mood."

"Uhm...How's this? Lagnus attempts to smile, but his lips barely curves, as if he isn't trying at all.

"...No, nothing."

"Oh. How about this then?" Lagnus tries to smile again. He does show a little smirk, but it's not quite there yet.

"Not quite."

"Keiko...It's no use. I just can't get this smiling business right..."

* * *

I first met Lagnus while I was researching the Knight of Light, the Paladin. Goddess Morrighan said I'll need to become one if I ever need to take down the fomorians. Things began to become complicated as my story goes on, but I'm derailing from the main subject. Lagnus was a spirit like no other. He had long, black hair and stunning gold-colored eyes. He is quite a fetching one I gotta say. However, when I spoke to him the first time, his slightly cold and distant personality caught me off guard. I was expecting a bit of a more...gentlemanly response. My bubbly, tomboyish ways doesn't help either. It kept clashing with his quieter mood. Nonetheless, I warmly welcomed him to the physical world.

"But I want you to smile!" I quickly coerced Lagnus into smiling.

"Uh...Keiko..." Lagnus began to blush again. "I never thought I'd get that response from you."

"Huh? What did you expect?"

"I thought you would tell me not to worry too much about it. Guess I thought wrong."

"I just want you to be happy. Having you as company is great, but I want you to be happy too!" I smiled back at him to lighten the mood.

"But I'm only a Spirit Weapon..."

"That doesn't mean you should be treated differently!"

"I'm not like you though..."

"Nobody else is like you either. Everyone is different, no matter what race they are."

After that, everything just went silent for a few minutes. The both of us just stared at each other the whole time. It's really awkward, as if time stopped. We were waiting for someone to break the silence barrier. Then, Lagnus spoke up.

"Do you really think of me more than just a weapon?" Lagnus asked.

"Yeah. You still have to absorb items as if it's your food. There's still much more for you to take in, but you and me are alike in a sense," I answered back.

"Us? Alike? What makes you think that?"

"We're constantly learning things. I learn through my own experiences. You learn more as I give you items in this world."

"You're...right actually."

"Really?"

"Now that I think about it, we are more than just partners." Lagnus answered, smiling back at me.

"Hahaha, you smiled!" I giggled. After that, Lagnus began to blush again. He still isn't used to these emotions just yet.

"Well, I still need to work on this smiling thing. I've never thought I'd see this side of your personality." Lagnus replied.

"Take your time Lagnus. It'll become easier when you do it more frequently." I realized it started getting late. "Oh dear, look at the time." I started packing up, and heading off to the top of Spiral Hill. It's a long walk from here, but I should be able to get there before nightfall. Sidhe can get pretty ugly if I stay there for the night.

"Where are you going?"

"Spiral Hill."

"Isn't that far from here?

"Don't worry, I'll be there just when Eweca shows up."

"Do you mind...if we chat on the way there?"

"Sure thing Lagnus."

"Okay then." Lagnus' form began to fade back into a Broadsword. Aside from the gold-colored glow, he's like any normal weapon. _Although...we are more than just partners...I'm starting to feel as if she's more than just a friend to me._

I began taking off from the snow-covered land of Sidhe Sneacha towards Spiral Hill. It may seem very distant, but since nobody goes up there, it's a pretty quiet place. Though I'd never though I'd have Lagnus open up this much!

* * *

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Black and White Affair

AFKei here! Someone noticed the confusion between narration and actual speech so I decided to add some marks to point them out. If they're a bit distracting let me know!

* * *

Chapter 2 – Black and White Affair

-It's been about eleven generations since I arrived in Erinn. It's been so long since my first arrival it's really hard to remember how I was back then! Speaking of how I was, I never introduced myself properly. My name is Keiko Kawazaki, a masterful Healer and budding Alchemist. I may not be strong as a fighter, but when it comes to Healing, I have one that none can compare. Some people may know me as "that pink-colored Healer" because I wear a pink-colored Magic School Uniform. My guild, Moonflow, know me as the "Cleric Alchemist." It's a title I proudly hold within my circle of friends. When my friends need a helping hand, I'm the first one to turn to. Although, it's a bit of a habit for me to heal anyone who is low on health. I just can't help myself! It's hard to believe I can fulfill the role of Alchemist when Tailteann was discovered. Back then, I can't exactly play Alchemist when it didn't exist yet. Even further then, I didn't have short brown hair!-

"Hey Lagnus! Would you believe I didn't have brown hair before I met you?" I asked him.

"You didn't have brown hair? How long ago was that?" Lagnus asked.

"It was when I first arrived in Erinn. I first had long purple-colored hair and brown eyes."

"Your hair and eye color was reversed?"

I nod my head, "Mmhmm. I'm not sure why I started that way, but when I was able to rebirth for the first time, I got the brown hair and purple eyes you're familiar with."

-It's true, I used to have long, purple hair when I entered Erinn for the first time. It's a weird feeling when you see another person who looks almost like you. I didn't feel unique enough. The only way I could stand out for now was through fashion. While shopping for clothes, Malcom was selling a lovely Magic School Uniform which spellbound me the moment I saw it. It, however, is quite expensive and had to wait. Money's always tight those days, but now it seems relatively cheap now that I think about it. An old friend of mine noticed how much I wanted the outfit, and she was kind enough to buy it for me! I was so grateful, but I couldn't return the favor unfortunately. I think her name was Tamaki. I haven't seen her in ages, so it's probably all in the past. I still have it even now to remember. It may look a little beaten up, but I've taken care of it well. I don't wear it constantly, but I still maintain it with great care. Nowadays, I wear the standard issue Alchemist Coat.-

"Keiko?" Lagnus asked.

"What is it?" I responded.

"I remember your hair was longer. Did you cut it short?"

"Ah, so you've noticed."

"Why do you have your hair short now?"

"Well, a girl has to mix things up you know? Plus, I think shorter hair makes me look cuter don't you think?"

"Um uhh..." Lagnus turns away, with an embarrassed look on his face.

I laughed, "Don't feel embarrassed because your partner is a girl! I'm really okay having you with me!"

"...How long have you had that coat?" Lagnus mumbles, dodging the subject.

"My Alchemist Coat?"

Lagnus nods.

I giggle at him, "You have to learn to express your feelings Lagnus Lowell! Don't bottle them up! Dodging questions won't help either."

"Lagnus...Lowell...?" Lagnus asked

* * *

-Sometimes I think of Lagnus more than just a sword, I tend to imagine him as a Human. I even went as far to give him a last name to make him feel special. If it weren't for his wings, he could easily pass off as a normal human being. Maybe if a breeze didn't show his pointed ears, then he'd blend in perfectly. It's just his antisocial mannerisms give me problems. I want him to open up and socialize with everyone.-

"Yeah, you have a last name now," I replied.

"Why give me a last name? I'm just-" Lagnus asked.

"You're not just a sword, you're a friend." I interrupted.

"A friend?"

"A special one that will always be by my side."

"A special someone? Isn't there someone of your kind like that?"

-Hearing what Lagnus just said struck a nerve. I tilted my hat downward not wanting to face reality. No matter how bubbly my personality is, there's nothing that can fill the hole in my heart. I just wished I could disappear like the elves. We stood in the middle of Spiral Hill, where wolves and wisps flourish.-

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Lagnus looked down, trying to see my face. _Oh dear, what was it that dampened her mood?_

"...I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm here, you can talk about it with me."

"...I really don't want to talk about it."

"Keiko..."

"What Lagnus?"

"You should really stop bottling up your feelings like that. Just seeing you hold back makes me feel bad."

"It's not of your concern."

Lagnus sighed, "Keiko, I know you're just doing this so you won't hurt others' feelings. Honestly, it's not working. So tell me what's going on in your head."

"...Alright, I'll tell you...as soon we reach the peak of Spiral Hill." I sighed.

* * *

-Even Lagnus knows I act like this. Well, this is what I get for having such a close friend for many years. It's a huge flaw in my system. I don't know why, but I tend to hold back on my true feelings. It's like I have a mask of sorts concealing my face. It's a bit of a mechanism to say "Don't worry about me I'm fine." I just want to say that I can take care of myself, but to Lagnus, it's not working at all. I guess acting like I'm fine just makes everyone worry more. It's no use holding back, I might as well tell him. My main concern is if he'll understand what it is.-

"Here we are, Spiral Hill," I said.

Lagnus looks around, indulging in the view from the peak, "Wow, this is such a grand view over here."

"It is. Surprisingly, not many people stroll around here." I sat down and dropped my belonging next to me. Lagnus sits down soon after.

"So Keiko, what's going on?" Lagnus asked.

"...Heartache," I answered.

"Heart...ache...?"

I nodded, "Yes, heartache."

"Is that a condition you humans may have?" he asked.

"No, I'm not sick."

"...Then what is it?"

"Do you know what love is?"

"Love?"

"...Guess not."

"Can you explain it to me?"

"Do you know when one person likes another?"

Lagnus nods.

"Well, it's kind of like that, but it's a strong affection to the other. It's such a mysterious and overwhelming emotion," I explained.

"Emotions? Is that what makes you feel things such as events?"

I nodded, "That's the general gist of it..."

"So...what's wrong with you?" Lagnus asked.

"You know that person I was with for a long time?"

"You mean...?"

"Yes, him. He's left me...alone..."

"Alone?"

I nodded. "Not to long ago he said he felt...unappreciated. I don't know what made him think that."

"Keiko..." Lagnus spoke.

"'I'm sorry, but my heart can't take it.' He said that too. He's not giving me second chances."

"Keiko..." Lagnus spoke up.

"He even requested I annul our engagement. I'm not sure if I could. My heart is just..."

"Keiko!" Lagnus shouted and suddenly grabbed my shirt out of frustration. Because of this, he forced eye contact between the two. "You're not completely alone! I'm here for you and I'll stay with you!"

"I...don't know what to say..."

"I'm your Spirit Weapon. You formed a Spirit's Contract with me for a reason. As your Spirit Weapon, I stay by your side so we may grow together. I even taught you the secret Spirit Awakening ability within us. I taught it to you because you cared about me. You believed I'm more than just a weapon. Isn't that why you kept me all these years?"

"Y-yes..." I agreed, regaining my senses.

Lagnus smiled, "That's the response I wanted to hear."

"Thanks for snapping me out of my episode."

"I'm here for you Keiko. I'm a friend aren't I?"

I nodded. "Of course."

"Then I'm glad to be your friend."

* * *

End of Chapter 2


End file.
